


The Lake

by brooke1478



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooke1478/pseuds/brooke1478
Summary: Set after Alex killed Bob Paris. Around 3x09 after the fight in Romero's house. Normero one-shot





	The Lake

I killed him, he thought to himself over and over as he drove towards her house. His head was spinning and all he could think of was how much he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her shimmering blonde hair and look into those wild blue eyes. I killed him for her. To protect her and her family. Because I love her more than anything on this Earth, he reasoned with himself. Bob was a cruel, vicious monster and he deserved to die.

As he turned down that all-too familiar road, he caught a glimpse of headlights at the end of a gravel road that lead to the lake. He turned down the road and soon recognized her car idling at the bank. Door open, headlights on, car still running. His heart began to beat frantically. Where could she be? Was she hurt?

As he came upon the car, he saw the outline of her standing in front of it, staring towards the water. He breathed a sigh of relief to know that she was safe. But he began to grow very fearful when she didn't turn around as he turned off his engine and stepped out of the car.

"Norma?" he said softly, approaching her with caution. She flinched slightly when she heard his voice but didn't turn.

He finally made his way to her side, peeking around to see her face more clearly. Her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched in sadness, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Norma, I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, reaching out to take her hand in his. Immediately, she wrenched her hand out of his grasp. "Don't touch me," she seethed. His hand fell to his side and he hung his head, closing his eyes. She turned to him then, tears streaming down her face. "How could you do this to me? He's going to prison now. Don't you see that? Bob will investigate this and Norman will go to prison. All because of you. Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't understand how you could think I would just forgive you after all of this," she glared at him, waiting for him to leave.

"Because Norman is not going to prison. Bob will not have this investigated and you are safe," he said, staring into her eyes. "And how the hell could you possibly know all this?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Because I killed Bob." Her eyes widened and she took a step back without thinking. Shit, he thought as he recognized the fear in her eyes. He didn't mean to scare her. "Alex... why?" she whispered. "Why would you do that? You could go to prison!"

He stepped towards her then. This was it, his chance to finally let her see the depth of his feelings for her. He reached his hands out and cradled her face, pushing her hair back softly so he could see her face more clearly. His eyes worked over all the features of her face and made their way back to her eyes, which were still wide but her expression had changed. Suddenly, her fear was replaced with wonder and hope as he leaned towards her slowly. Stopping just a few inches from her lips, he whispered the words he had wanted to tell her for months.

"Because I am hopelessly in love with you." He heard her slight intake of breath at his words and seized the opportunity.

His lips crashed down onto hers, his hands sliding down her arms and settling at her hips. She gasped and immediately reached her arms up to wrap them around his shoulders. He groaned and gripped her hips fiercely. His mouth opening up to her as he entwined his tongue with hers. Her hands made their way into his hair, pulling at it roughly as she moaned into his mouth.

Without warning, he reached down to grip the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her a short distance to his car, breaking the kiss long enough to open the back door and gently set her down on the seat.

He climbed in after her, reaching behind him to lock the doors. Even in the heat of the moment, he was concerned for her safety. She smiled at him before reconnecting their lips.

He gently pushed her back onto the seat so she was comfortable and spread himself on top of her. He softly ran his fingers down her neck, tracing over her collarbone and finally to the top button of her sweater.

His lips left hers only to begin an assault on her neck as he slowly unbuttoned each button. He licked, sucked and nibbled his way down her chest as he revealed more and more skin. Her hands gripping his shoulders as she gasped wildly for air.

Finally, she was rid of her sweater and she lay there in her black lacy bra. He pulled back slightly and stared down at her, skimming his hands over her body reveling in the feel of her skin under his. She looked up at him, her face flushed and her eyes half-lidded with lust and desire. Still staring into his eyes, she reached towards the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up as he reached back to pull it over his head.

He leaned down slowly and kissed her lips gently, then moving up to softly kiss her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose. He brushed his lips from her chin up the line of her jaw until he reached her earlobe. Nipping it softly and whispering to her as his hand slid down her side to the button of her pants.

"I want to taste you," he said softly against her ear.

She moaned and gripped his back. He could already feel himself growing harder by the second, his erection pressing painfully into his zipper. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, yanking them down as she reached for his fly.

She kicked off her pants and savagely pulled his down, reaching into his boxers and gripping him tightly. He groaned loudly against her neck and reached down to rub his fingers against her clit through the lace of her panties. Suddenly he grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off her ankles.

Grabbing her wrist and stilling her movements inside his boxers. He looked lovingly into her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her, unhooking her bra and discarding it with the other clothes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Alex," she breathed as his other hand claimed her breast, kneading and pinching. His tongue trailed down her stomach as she tangled her fingers further into his short black hair, her breaths coming out in quick gasps.

"Alex..." she moaned, and the sound of his name from her lips was too much. He grabbed her legs and roughly tossed them over his shoulders. Slipping one finger inside her while his tongue met her most sensitive area.

She gasped suddenly, her eyes flying open at the mounting pleasure and she looked down at him as he nipped, lapped and sucked at her folds. All the while, his finger fluttered inside her, stroking against her G-spot.

"Oh my god," she screamed as he groaned deep in his throat. She could feel herself building towards her climax but didn't want to finish without feeling him inside her. She moaned, reaching down and grabbing his head to stop his movements.

He looked up at her questioningly but she gave him a reassuring smile. "Alex please... I just want you inside me."

Gently, he unhooked her legs from his shoulders, so that he could settle himself between them. He slid his boxers off, his erection springing free and moved up her body until his face was inches from hers.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned with concern as he readied himself at her entrance. She gazed into his eyes, cradling his face in her hands. "I've never been more sure of anything," she whispered, pulling him down to kiss his lips. He laughed, short and breathless, feeling on top of the world.

Slowly, he sank into her, his head falling to the crook of her neck as he groaned. He pulled out slightly, lifting her legs higher around his waist and sank into her even deeper. "Norma, you feel so good," he moaned. "Alex, faster. Please, I want you to fuck me hard," she begged. He needed no further instruction as he picked up the pace, slamming into her.

Their moans were getting louder as they neared the end. "Fuck Alex, I'm going to come!" she yelled. "Dear God," he groaned into her neck.

Afraid of finishing without him, she grabbed his face in her hands and whispered the words she knew would push him over the edge.

"I love you," she said, looking deep into his eyes. Loudly they came together as his final thrusts became erratic. They clung to each other, shuddering as the final waves of pleasure wracked their bodies.

As their breathing slowed, he gently rolled off her and onto his side so he could look into her eyes. He reached up to stroke her cheek as he pushed a wayward curl behind her ear. His finger lightly traced the shell of her ear and trailed down her jaw to her chin.

Taking it between his thumb and forefinger, he pulled her lips to his and kissed her softly. She pulled back, taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers. As her eyes drifted shut, the words left his mouth.

"Do you really love me?" he asked. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled hazily at him.

"More than you know," she whispered. He closed his eyes, his grin a mile wide. He turned her over so her back was against his chest and pulled her in to spoon her. He kissed the side of her face, trailing his lips to her temple and whispered, "I am so in love with you, Norma Louise." She sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

They both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
